The present disclosure relates to a power semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Recently, due to significant progress in terms of the manufacturing of insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) devices having various shapes, IGBTs have been widely used in large capacity industrial products and electric automobiles as well as in domestic appliances.
A main advantage of the IGBT device is a bipolar operation unlike a metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET), which may generate a conductivity modulation phenomenon, such that series resistance dependent on a raw material of a wafer may be decreased at the time of an on-operation.
Particularly, in high breakdown voltage and high current products, the IGBT device may have significantly low forward conduction loss as compared to the MOSFET by decreasing series resistance, such that a power loss may be decreased.
Therefore, recently, research into IGBT technology has been conducted toward the development of technology for significantly increasing a conductivity modulation phenomenon. Particularly, a technology of accumulating holes has been actively developed.
Since the holes in the IGBT device are implanted in a p-type collector layer and are gradually annihilated toward an emitter layer, the closer the emitter layer, the higher the conduction loss.
In order to solve this problem, a technology of decreasing an interval between trenches that becomes a final movement path of the hole, that is, a width of a mesa region to limit movement of the hole has been applied.
An insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) has been disclosed in the following Related Art Document (Patent Document 1).